Pureblood Legacy
by Kingdomhearts91
Summary: The story of eight purebloods in the Marauder's era. How they survive school and much more. In the beginning wave of the first wizarding war these witches and wizards have their own battles. Watch as they fight them.
1. Pureblood Legacy: Information

Pureblood Legacy

_The story of eight purebloods in the Marauder's era. How they survive school and much more. In the beginning wave of the first wizarding war these witches and wizards have their own battles. Watch as they fight them. Accepting OCs._

_

* * *

_

**Inspiration: **So I was recently re-watching all the Harry Potter movies and I remembered how much I loved the sixth book and movie. So I decided to make a story about Slytherins in their sixth year of Hogwarts.

**Era:** The lovely marauder era! Mind you this only deals with Slytherins

**Canon Characters:** There will be many canon characters, but since this is about Slytherins only canon characters in that house will be primarily mentioned.

**How many characters will be accepted: **Sixth Year Girls: 4, Sixth Year Boys: 1, Seventh Year Boys: 3.

**Will I have OCs in this story?: **Yes, Johanna M. King and Elliot C. Crouch.

**Characters Accepted So Far: **

- Tabitha Knight

**_ALSO I WILL ONLY ACCEPT DETAILED OCS!_**

**Here's the profile to use:**

Full Name:

Age:

Year (See above!):

Gender:

Wand:

Birthday:

Canon Family Members:

Parents (Personalities As Well):

Do They Want to be a Death Eater:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Best Class:

Worst Class

Anything Else?:


	2. Pureblooded

**A/N: Here we go… I still need way more characters! Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

Elliot Crouch sat lounging on the dark leather couch located in a side room of the King family household. He was wearing a black suit and idly reading a recent issue of the daily prophet. _August 31__st__ 1968. Growing of wide spread disappearances. _Flashed over the prophets cover page. A door leading into the room caused the noise from the outside party to flood Elliot's ears. His hazel eyes flickered to a small house elf as it entered the study.

"Master Crouch, Mistress King says she will be down in a moment. She is in her room with Mistress Knight."

"Brilliant Wicky, go get me a water," Elliot snapped as he moved his eyes back down to the paper. Elliot let his eyes scan the article, he already knew the story. He heard it first hand from his pathetic father. Bartemius Crouch Sr., Elliot's father, worked high up in the ministry of magic. Elliot's father was currently at work, trying to catch whoever was responsible for the sudden disappearances that scattered England. As of recent the number of missing people had skyrocketed, leaving Bartemius Crouch severely distressed. Elliot enjoyed the irony of the whole situation. How his poor father had no clue who was behind this, but his two sons had every clue and every intention of joining the perpetrator. Elliot quickly folded up the paper and let a small smile flit over his face, the moment he graduated Hogwarts he would become a Death Eater, a follower of the greatest wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. The door to the study flew open once again and Elliot looked up, fully prepared to yell at the house elf for taking too long. However instead of a house elf, there were two girls about his age walking into the room. The first girl was fairly tall, she had straight dirty blonde hair and honey colored eyes. If it weren't for the wicked gleam behind them she could have been an angel. She was Tabitha Knight, a distant cousin of the Black sisters. She certainly had their looks. The second girl, Johanna King, was shorter and had wavy light brown hair and dark emerald eyes. Her pink lips pulled themselves into a smile as she saw Elliot.

"Ellie," She said as she wafted over to Elliot to give him a hug. Elliot ran his hands down her sides and checked out both girls appreciatively .

"Johanna," he smiled at brunette, "Tabitha," he nodded at the blonde. Tabitha was wearing a dark emerald dress that flowered over her thin frame, while Johanna wore a midnight blue dress that laid against her more curvaceous figure. Either way they both looked fantastic.

"How've you been Elliot? Tabitha asked as she maneuvered her way over to the leather couch. "We just saw your younger brother." Elliot rolled his eyes and sat down next to Tabitha on the couch.

"He's not being a git is he?" Elliot asked eyeing the door. Johanna gave an airy laugh,

"No, he's matured quite well actually. He's with Regulus, the two seem to be hitting it off."

"Well better Black than Snape…" Elliot sighed as he thought of his greasy haired roommate.

"Regulus is a better influence," Tabitha pointed out, "You never see Snape at these functions do you?" She asked while flipping her hair back. In the large group of friends that Johanna, Tabitha and Elliot hung with, Snape was unwelcome.

"That's because my father only invites the best of the best," Johanna noted. The King home was famous for the Death Eater meetings, only the true purebloods were invited. The study door opened once more and Tabitha let out a small groan as two boys walked into the room. The two boys were both in their seventh year at Hogwarts and the two were also fairly tall. The two sat down in armchairs across from the couch. Tabitha kept her dark gaze on the taller of the two. He stared back at her with dark brown eyes, before turning to look at Johanna,

"Nice party," he mentioned. "What a wonderful way to end the summer. I assume next year we will be doing this and celebrating the engagement of Rodolphus and Bellatrix."

"That's assuming you're invited Hadrian," Tabitha shot back. Hadrian gave a small smile and glanced at the boy beside him.

"I'm sure Kalim and I will be invited. After all, you forget Rodolphus is our friend not yours." Normally Hadrian wasn't a mean, or verbal person. However when it came to Tabitha, he was a different person. The two had known each other as children, and never got along. Now, as teenagers they were rude and horrible to each other.

"Did you two just get here?" Elliot asked, effectively cutting Tabitha off. She shot him a look before relaxing back in the couch.

"No," Kalim paused for a moment then resumed his talk, "We actually came in to tell you that _he _would be arriving shortly."

"We should go then," Johanna announced quickly as she stood up and smoothed out her dress. The others nodded in agreement and quickly left the small study. As Elliot walked over to his younger brother, who was standing in the back, he realized Wicky hadn't brought him his drink. As he stood next to Barty he watched as his friends walked over to their respective parents. Everyone seemed to suddenly mesh into a circle, leaving an open space in the middle. Suddenly it felt as if the air had been swept out of the room. In the center of the circle was a tall, fairly good-looking middle-aged man. He had dark hair and dark green eyes. The power radiating off this man was unimaginable. Everyone seemed to be physically affected by the man in the room. Kalim stood next to his father with an appreciative look on his face as he eyed the dark wizard. Kalim's breathing became slow and deep and he gauged his father's calm reaction. Kalim had never met the Dark Lord and wasn't sure how to act, for now he stayed silent next to his father. Elliot unconsciously gripped Barty's forearm. He wondered if Voldemort knew that their father was trying to find him. In a nervous twitch he licked his lips. Tabitha stared in admiration at the man in front of her. In her opinion he was a god, she would soon be serving him. Tabitha broke into a smile next to her parents. Her father was a strong supporter of the Dark Lord, it was only a matter of time before Tabitha became one too. As the Dark Lord looked around the room he met Tabitha's eyes for a second, she felt a sense of purpose build within her. This was what she wanted. Hadrian unconsciously tousled his shaggy brown hair as he glanced at Voldemort. However, unlike Tabitha, and everyone else in the room, remained unimpressed. Even next to his giddy father, he remained emotionless. This wasn't what he wanted, but he doubted anyone realized that. He knew for a fact that his good friend Lucius Malfoy was interested in becoming a Death Eater, and he looked just as unimpressed as Hadrian.

"My lord," Caius King, Johanna's father spoke as he bowed down. Johanna stood next to him in complete awe. The Dark Lord was more magnificent in person, she stood wide-eyed staring at him as he nodded his head at her father.

"Caius… thank you for having me in your home," Voldemort responded.

"It is an honor my lord…" He trailed off.

"Shall we discuss the plans?" Voldemort asked as he glanced around the room.

"Of course my lord, come, into the dining room." Caius gestured to the dining hall. As Johanna made a move to follow her father he rounded on her.

"Stay here with your classmates. This is adult business." Johanna stared at her father in disgust as he walked away. He treated her as a child, she was sixteen, and she could handle anything. Suddenly Tabitha who was grinning with glee wrenched her away from her spot on the floor.

"Can you believe it?" She exclaimed as she pulled Johanna to their classmates. "We just met the Dark Lord… well not directly, but we saw him!"

"Don't get too excited Tabitha, if you join him you will be seeing more of the Dark Lord," Lucius Malfoy noted. He was lounging on a chaise with his arm wrapped around Narcissa Black. Tabitha smiled slightly at Lucius and moved to stand next to Elliot, whose eyes remained glued on his younger brother. Barty was speaking in low tones to Rabastan. He looked good tonight, almost as handsome as his blood-traitor brother, but not quite. In the other corner of the room Bellatrix was standing next to her boyfriend Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan. Kalim spoke up from his spot next to Hadrian on a wall,

"When's your initiation Lucius?" He asked the blonde man. Lucius gave a small shrug,

"My father said sometime over the holidays. Hopefully sooner, I'm sure I can find a way to get out of Hogwarts… after all my job at the Ministry is already set in stone… what about you three?" Lucius asked Rodolphus, Kalim and Hadrian. Kalim shrugged as Hadrian stayed silent.

"I'd say soon after yours, in not the same time," Rodolphus mentioned, "And after, we can have the wedding." Rodolphus smiled and looked at Bellatrix who gave a small smile.

"Congrats by the way!" Johanna called, "I can't wait, you two will be happy. I know it." Rodolphus smiled back and looked back at Bella. However her eyes were locked on the door Voldemort had exited through minutes ago. It didn't take a genius to know she was more interested in Voldemort than her wedding…and her husband.

"Where's Snape?" Rabastan asked after a few moments of silence.

"Not here obviously," Barty joked, "Did you not invite him?" He asked Johanna.

"This isn't my party, it's for the Dark Lord, and my father didn't send him an invitation because he never goes to any functions at my house." Johanna snapped.

"And you don't like him," Elliot pointed out as he plucked a caramel cluster from a glass dish. "Not that I'm complaining, I don't like him either."

"He's good at the Dark Arts," Lucius pointed out as he stroked Narcissa's hair.

"So is Kalim, what does that have to do with anything?" Elliot asked as he crossed his arms.

"What Lucius means is that he will be a good ally," Bellatrix told Elliot without peeling her eyes away from the door.

"Does that mean we have to like him?" Johanna asked with a small smile. Lucius shook his head,

"No, but you have to tolerate him. All of you do," He told the group.

"Some of us do tolerate him," Hadrian pointed out, "Just because the magical trio over there hates him doesn't mean the rest of us do." Lucius smirked at Hadrian and stood up.

"Narcissa and I are going to leave now, we'll see you all at school. Expect this year to be one of the better ones," Lucius announced.

"Why?" Johanna asked.

"I'm head boy, and Bella is head girl," Lucius explained before he and Narcissa said their goodbyes.

"Well it's about time the marauders will be put in their place," Rabastan mused with a sick smile, "Better late than never." He too moved to leave. "See you on the train," he told Johanna as he passed her. Soon Rodolphus and Bellatrix left too.

"Regulus and I are going back to his house, it's much quieter since Sirius left. I'll see you and dad at home." Barty announced as he and Regulus started to leave.

"Yeah… he will probably be at work though, have Winky start something." Elliot said quietly. After the two left, Elliot whipped out his wand and waved it around. Glasses rested in the hands of his remaining friends. They were magically filled with a small amount of Fire Whiskey. "A toast to the new year!" He raised his glass.

"And to the Dark Lord," Tabitha added with a grin as pushed back her blonde hair.

"The new year and the Dark Lord!" Johanna amended. "Let this year be the best yet!" They all raised their glasses and took a swig. Looking around the circle, each of them knew it. This year was it. The beginning.

* * *

**A/N: So I realize in most stories Lucius and the others are about two years older than the marauders, but for the sake of the story they're a year older only. It's just easier to write that way. Also if it seems that some of the canon characters not mentioned a lot, say Barty Crouch, The Lestrange brothers, Evan Rosier and Narcissa, are out of character it's because this is my idea of them. So please no flames saying Rodolphus is too happy or Rabastan is too much of a jerk. Also I am accepting ideas for love interests, but know if its with a character like Lucius, Rodolphus or James they relationship will end and they will not live on happily ever after. Also, sorry it's so short, I usually write more**

**_Free spaces so far:_**

**THREE sixth year girls**

**ONE sixth year boy**

**ONE seventh year boy**


	3. Trains and Gossip

The loud whistle of the Hogwarts Express echoed off the walls of Platform 9 ¾s. Nico Sangre had to yell just to speak.

"You have to understand Marie, it's not that I don't love you, because I do. I'm just moving on in my life, to dangerous things, and I don't want you to get hurt," Nico explained to the girl standing in front of him. He pushed back his platinum blonde hair out of his light blue, almost silver eyes as he smiled at the younger girl. "You understand don't you?" The poor girl opened her mouth to say something in return, but she was shoved aside by two boys.

"Get lost will you?" One of the boys, Elliot, snapped, "He's already dumped you hasn't he?" The girl looked at the trio of Slytherins and bolted off.

"Who was that?" Rabastan asked as he glared at her passing figure.

"Marie Lockheart," Nico explained. He watched both boys turn at him with their eyebrows raised. "She's a Ravenclaw," still no change, "Gilderoy Lockheart's sister." The two Slytherins put two and two together and they both nodded.

"She's a pureblood right?" Rabastan questioned as he narrowed his dark eyes at Nico who returned the look with a deadpan expression.

"Obviously," he snapped at Rabastan as he pushed away from the two. Elliot sighed and turned back to Rabastan.

"So much for that, I guess I'll see you at later," Elliot said as he and Rabastan climbed onto the Hogwarts express.

"Why?" Rabastan asked as and Elliot shoved some first years out of the way.

Rabastan shook his head in disgust,

"I can't believe you and Johanna became prefects last year, I mean you two… Neither of you ever do your rounds."

"I know, it's great!" Elliot chortled, "I'm going to get the new prefects to do it." Rabastan shot Elliot an angry glance and sighed. "Fine, I'll see you in the compartments. Maybe I'll go find Hadrian and Kalim. You want to come Nico?"

"I'll meet up with you a bit later, there's something I have to do," Nico explained as he walked to the front of the train.

"He means there's _someone_ he needs to do," Elliot grinned. Rabastan shook his head and patted Elliot on the shoulder,

"Come and find me when you're done with prefect duties." The two sixth years went their separate ways down the train.

* * *

"I am telling you Lauren, it was the best day of my life! It should be the best day of all of our lives!" Tabitha Knight explained her brown eyes gleaming as she pushed her dirty blonde hair back. "You should have been there, why weren't you there?" Lauren Prince shrugged and pulled her blonde hair back in a ponytail.

"I had to do some last minute shopping with Severus." Severus Snape and Lauren Prince were cousins and like Tabitha, both in Slytherin house.

"Oh…" Tabitha remained silent as she and Lauren walked down the corridors. She wasn't too fond of Lauren's cousin. The two opened a door to a compartment and inside were two girls. A shorter girl, about 5"2 with dark brown hair and brownish black eyes. Next to her was another girl with long black hair and glinting blue eyes.

"Hey Tabby, Lauren," the first girl spoke.

"Lydia," Tabitha responded, "It's good to see you, it's been a while." Lydia Stone and Tabitha Knight had known each other since childhood. They were as close as family yet they were each others main competition. Both girls would do anything to join the ranks of the Death Eaters.

"How was the party?" The other girl, Emma Nightshade asked. Emma came from a well-respected family, just not the type who associated with Death Eaters. Emma and her older brother Michael were the only two who were interested in Voldemort.

"Good, I saw Michael there. He's a full fledged Death Eater now huh?" Tabitha asked.

"Yeah, he's been kicked out of the family too."

"It's worth it though," Lydia interjected, "To work for the Dark Lord." The three girls nodded in agreement with Lydia. The train started to roll down the tracks and the girls took their seats. About an hour or two into the ride the sliding doors opened. Johanna King walked into the compartment. She squeezed in between Tabitha and Lauren and sighed.

"I fucking hate Potter and his friends. Black is such a git, if I wasn't going to loose us point I would have hexed him."

"He's an arse," agreed Lauren. She hated the four marauders, as they were known. Lauren could be considered a prankster, but those four boys always outsmarted her. "Regulus is lucky he turned out normal."

"Well I've always said that Black was an anomaly," Johanna explained referring to Sirius, "I mean how could he be the only member of his family to turn out so… wrong."

"His parents had a _reason_ for disowning him," Emma explained. Ever since Michael had been disowned she held a grudge against her father. She understood Sirius' expulsion – nobody wanted to be associated with a blood traitor. In Emma's opinion her father should have worshiped Michael for joining the Death Eaters – of course he didn't.

"I can't believe the Potters took him in…" Lauren said as she settled into her seat, "I mean he's a blood-traitor don't they know what that means?"

"Of course they don't," Johanna snapped, "They don't understand what's happening. Nobody outside the inner circle does. Hell I doubt even the Minister of Magic is truly aware of what's happening."

"He doesn't," a male voice added, the girls turned to see Elliot Crouch leaning against the doorframe. "Not even my father knows."

"Are you sure?" Tabitha asked. She knew Barty Crouch, he was intelligent he had to know something and that worried Tabitha. She couldn't allow anything to happen to the Dark Lord.

"Yeah, he'd clueless. I snuck into his office the other day," Elliot took a quick look around the hallway, "the murders are all dead ends." The rest of the train ride passed quickly. The feast and the sorting were uneventful, with the sigh exception of Rabastan getting caught trying to hex Frank Longbottom's girlfriend Alice. Frank threatened to write him up when Rodolphus and Lucius showed up and _insisted _it was an accident.

The real excitement of the first day back at Hogwarts began after curfew. The resident sixth and seventh year Slytherins piled themselves into the dark common room. Any left over underclassmen were shooed by Lucius and Bellatrix. As the group got comfortable Lucius stood up and started to address them,

"As you all know this is the last year at Hogwarts for many of us," he glanced at Bellatrix, Kalim, Hadrian, Rodolphus and the other seventh years, "which means that soon we will be joining the prestigious ranks of the Death Eaters." There was silence in the room and all of the sixth years looked up at the seventh years adoringly. "What I'm getting at is that this is going to be our year. This year we will _all _rule this school. Soon enough all of us will have a place in the new society and we will rule this world." There was a silent appreciation. Lucius continued his speech and once it ended everyone went up to their respective dormitories. Well almost everyone. Before Johanna and Elliot could make it to the stairs Lucius grabbed them both by the back of their shirts and yanked them in front of him.

"We need to talk," he whispered into their ears. Johanna's eyes widened slightly and Elliot blinked a few times at Lucius.

"Are we in trouble?" He asked cautiously. Lucius shook his blonde head,

"Not unless you have a reason to be. I've spoken to my father… I told him how this would be your second year as Prefects. He knows who you two are and who you're related too," Johanna felt that this was more directed at Elliot, "and he informed the Dark Lord." Elliot set his jaw and Johanna frowned.

"And we're not in trouble?" She spoke quietly.

"No… you're not," Lucius repeated exasperated – he swore they were smarter last time they spoke. "He's impressed." It was clear who the 'He' was, it was the Dark Lord. "He would like too meet you both in person. Caius is one of his most trusted advisors and Elliot; he's impressed with your dedication… My initiation is going to be on Halloween; he moved it up from Christmas. You know, it's normally private… but he wants you two to be there."

"I don't know what to say…" Elliot murmured.

"Don't say anything. To any one, not even Tabitha. I know how close the three of you are, but really don't," Once he finished speaking Lucius waved them off. Johanna walked into the dorm and stood in front of her bed.

"Hey," Tabitha whispered, "What took you so long?" She asked.

"Lucius wanted to talk to me about some stuff… he wants me to be Head Girl next year. Not that he can really do anything about it, but he wants me to be on good behavior this year."

"When are you not?" Tabitha joked.

"There was that incident where I hexed that MacDonald girls broom during Quidditch practice… detention for a week," sighed Johanna as she shed her robes.

"That is true… anyway goodnight."

"Night, Tabby."

* * *

A/N: AHHHH IT'S BEEN SO SO SO LONG! I'm sorry if this chapter is really short, I kinda need to get my groove back for this story anyway I hope you all enjoyed it! Leave reviews! Also one of my online friends Melissa has just started an OC Submission story about Harry Potter. She was threatened to get reported so it just says it's an OC story. If you're interested check it out and PM her and she'll send you the bios :) ! Her Pen Name is aviatorsandjackd ! Again, hope you all enjoyed!

**ACCEPTED CHARACTERS**

Emma Nightshade

Lauren Prince

Lydia Stone

Nico Sangre

**NEED**

ONE SEVENTH YEAR BOY


End file.
